


Love Unsaid

by Calsa



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Allusions to Mr. Jellybean, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Btw Morty is like 17 here but still underage, C137cest, Fluff and Smut, Gentle!Rick?, God I have no idea how this works, I know I didn't see it coming either, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, What are Tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsa/pseuds/Calsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started with a nightmare. Ever since that adventure of his own choice Morty would still sometimes wake up, out of breathe with tears on his cheeks. It didn’t happen often, only a few times a year and he would often end up just trying to distract himself from the dream. How it hadn’t ended up that way. </p>
<p>However Rick was with him this time, and was startled when Morty suddenly shot up out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in years...so prepare for suckage, cause it's smut and bad...I have no idea what to say damnit. 
> 
> Damn you C137cest fandom for being the best thing in a long time. Goddamnit and thank you all at the same time.

It had started with a nightmare. Ever since that adventure of his own choice Morty would still sometimes wake up, out of breathe with tears on his cheeks. It didn’t happen often, only a few times a year and he would often end up just trying to distract himself from the dream. How it hadn’t ended up that way.

However Rick was with him this time, and was startled when Morty suddenly shot up out of bed.

“What the fuck M-Morty?” Rick groaned as he sat up tiredly glancing at his grandson.

The teen couldn’t look at him, his hands coming up to his face as his body shook. The teen jumped as he felt a hand rest on his lower back. He tensed for a moment, not removing his hands until the hand started to make small rubbing circles. He can’t help but let out a soft breathe as another arm wrapped around his waist, a face nuzzling gently and slowly against his shoulder. The grip isn’t as tight as it usually is, giving him every chance to back out of this which makes the force of it so much greater than the teen wanted to admit.

He leaned back into the embrace and the hands continued to rub gently. The face nuzzling his shoulder started to kiss the shoulder gently. Morty let out another soft sigh as he could feel himself calm down, bringing his hand to rest on the one on his waist. He smiled as the kisses on the shoulder moved to his hair, and let out a laugh when the lips moved to his still wet cheek. Rick gently began to turn his younger lover over and Morty let him. The hand on his back moved to cup his cheek and began to gently rub it. The teen smiled a bit wider this time, closing his eyes and feeling a bit better. It carried on like this for a few minutes until the younger was completely calm.

“Y-You know, you can….You can talk about this Mo-OUGH-rty if…if you want t-to,” Rick said and Morty opened his eyes to look at him. His grandfather had never looked so vulnerable and so open any other time he had seen him. The old eyes wide and awake, no sense of any sneer in the expression. Only concern and affection. It nearly made the teen’s heart stop, and he found his hands suddenly moving upwards into the old man’s hair, before bringing him in close.

He nearly sobbed right then when Rick lets him. When Rick just hummed and resumed stroking his back, kissing at his collarbone gently, Morty loses it. He lets all of the tears come out then, because he knows now that Rick isn’t going to leave. Isn’t going to make fun of him for every other time he’s cried.

He pulled Rick with him as he laid his back against the bed, his hands moving down from the hair, to his rubbing gently along the old man’s shoulders. Rick’s rubbing his sides, whispering something in his ear that Morty can’t understand between his sobs. He found himself feeling loved even though neither of them have ever exchanged those words and he doubts they will ever say them. But he can’t help it when he finally met Rick’s gaze again, out of breathe and tears still in his eyes. Rick opened his mouth to say something but Morty shook his head and leaned in forward.

The kiss is wet for all the wrong reasons, but the feeling it gives Morty is just right enough to scare those reasons from his mind.

Rick’s hands move to rubbing his sides, kissing him slowly. His hands are moving up Morty’s body slowly, and then he slowly pushed his fingers under the hem of the teen’s shirt. It’s when he paused, that Morty nearly sobbed before nodding against the kiss, soft little breathes of “yes”. They pull away for a moment and Rick slides the shirt off slowly, before taking off his own. His hands resume rubbing, almost like he’s exploring Morty’s body even though he’s touched every inch of the young man under him.

“M-Morty…You okay?” Rick asked his voice softer then anytime Morty had ever heard it before. The teen doesn’t trust himself to speak and nods again, and he sees the older man smile gently. Part of Morty hopes that means this will turn into their regular sex routine and Rick will call him a slut, a good boy, make him beg and moan without care. Because he’s scared of this gentle pace, because Rick’s never been like this before.

And he doesn’t know how to feel about Rick being so open, and kind to him. It’s so rare that Morty found himself closing his eyes, as the hands and fingers continue to touch him gently. A gentle mouth instead of a hard one pressing down with only lips instead of teeth against his chest. The teen arched his back as the lips trail lower, lingering on his nipples for a moment, until they reach his hips.

There’s another pause and Morty could feel the tears in his eyes again as he glanced down. Rick is there just above his crotch, eyes looking up at his face like he’s searching for something. Morty met his eyes before letting a tiny, “P-Please…” And after a moment Rick moves to remove his pajama bottoms and underwear.

When Rick sees him hard, he usually takes control giving Morty little time to back out. He could still hear the laugh in his head when Rick would see the hard on, before he would sometimes grab it roughly, or kiss him with all teeth.

But Rick is kissing his hips with only lips, not even a scrape of teeth. He kissed the soft inner thighs, spreading his legs slowly. He runs his tongue gently along the hard length and Morty shivered, letting out a loud moan. He can hear a chuckle from below him, before the head of his cock is in Rick’s warm, wet mouth. Morty gripped the sheets, trying to do his best not to thrust up into his grandfather’s mouth. He looked down to see Rick looking back up at him, meeting his gaze as he begins to take more of him into his mouth.

Morty threw his head back, moaning loudly now. Rick humming around his dick, as the long fingers move so his thighs are on top of Rick’s shoulders. He can feel himself getting close, but he doesn’t want to finish yet. Because even though he’s scared of what this gentle sex meant he doesn’t know if he’ll ever get something like this again.

“Rick-“He started to groan out, trying to sit up when Rick started to deepthroat him. Morty gasped, moving his hands to Rick’s hair on instinct. It takes so much control just to give him a little tug to say off, and Rick is off him in an instant. He’s watching Morty, lips red and swollen and eyes still nice and wide.

Morty couldn't take it.

“Rick please…” He begged, almost sobbing as Rick ran his hands up and down his thighs, trying to comfort him even more and he can’t stand it. “N-Need you.”

Rick smiled up at him and it’s a real smile and not a grin or a smirk. Morty can feel every inch of his heart explode at the sight, and he knows there is no way he’s getting out of this without knowing for sure he’s in love with his grandfather.

“Anything you w-want, Morty…” He murmured, pressing a kiss on Morty’s thigh. The teen lets out a moan, and let out a soft whine as Rick moved away. He kept one hand on the thigh he was kissing as he reached over to the bedside table, rummaging around until he found the bottle of lube they kept there. Morty can’t help but watch as Rick squirts a generous amount on his hands, rubbing them before lifting up the smaller man’s thighs higher. He smiled again, as the teen moaned at the first finger going into his ass. He grinds back down on the finger, too hot and too ready for this slow pace right now. But Rick has set his pace and isn’t going to stop it.

He keeps moving In and out for what seems like forever before bringing in another finger, making Morty whine as he began to scissor him. Rick smiled, laughing a little at Morty’s frustration before leaning over him to start kissing his cheeks, teasing him more before kissing his mouth.

The kiss leaves Morty with his world spinning wanting to cum so badly, and he could feel Rick’s cock brushing against his thigh. A third finger slips in easily, and pumps for a few moments until Rick pulled his mouth away. The teen’s face is all red as he moans at the feeling. He’s being forced to also look at the older man’s face, now only a few inches and watching him. Morty could feel himself going redder as Rick gazed at him, finger fucking him slowly. He keeps watching Morty for a full minute of stretching him before the fingers leave, making him moan at the loss.

Morty found himself watching Rick as he glanced down to lube himself up, not moving himself away from the teen who in turn stretches out his legs to make it a little easier. And then Rick is pushing against him and Morty can hear his own cry as Rick slowly pushed all the way in. And then the gaze is on him again, another pause and all Morty can do is nod his head quickly. His legs go around Rick’s waist to pull him flush against him. He wanted the warm cock to fill him completely and in his hazy mind he doesn’t even want it to ever leave.

Rick is chuckling a bit before he takes his mouth in his own again, before starting a slow pace. Morty wrapped his arms around Rick too, his legs encasing the older man to stay inside of him. He can feel Rick groan into his mouth, his grip tightening around Morty as he begins to thrust a little faster and harder. He then moved his hand searching on his side for the teen’sand moves it so he’s gripping it in his own, and the Morty can only watch. Rick locks their fingers together, and then brings the closed hand up to his mouth, pressing soft kisses to the knuckles. Morty can feel tears again and brings both of their hands down to start kissing at Rick’s knuckles, unable to meet his gaze.

And then his other hand is on the teen’s cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts before Morty cums harder, crying out Rick’s name. It only takes a few more thrusts into the teen before Rick is cumming inside of him, letting out a soft moan of “Morty…”  
Both of them were panting and covered in sweat. Morty gently began to lean up and pressed his forehead to Rick’s, startling the older for a moment. The found himself smiling, gently and sweetly at his lover. “Thank you.”

Rick grinned, nuzzling his lover for a moment. “Anytime, M-Morty…”

As they lay back down together Rick’s arms go around Morty, fingers still locked together. The teen smiled as he felt another soft kiss to the back of his neck, lulling him into a much better sleep.

They’ll never say those three little words to one another.

But that doesn’t their feelings will ever go unsaid.


End file.
